


Boyfriend Hoodie

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Clothes stealing and boyfriend smells





	Boyfriend Hoodie

Leaving Phil has become increasingly harder with every visit. Leaving his warm welcoming house that never ceases to encompass Dan with comfort and safety is almost painful at this point. Everything there is just so _ Phil _. 

Dan was packing up for the train ride home. Well, not home...it doesn’t feel like home anymore, it’s more or less the place where his things reside now.

He’s dragging out the process, slowly folding his jeans up like that will somehow suspend time a bit longer. He’s still wearing the hoodie that he snagged this morning when he woke up with a chill. 

Sleeping almost naked next to Phil certainly has its perks, but he did wake up feeling like his nipples might fall off due to frostbite. So after some morning ‘please don’t go’ cuddles, he snatched Phil’s York University hoodie off the floor. 

It was secretly a favorite of Dan’s, not only because it was sentimental for Phil and a reminder of those years where he truly learned to be himself, but because it never failed to smell distinctly like him. For some reason, no matter how long dan wore it during his visits, the scent of Phil never faded. 

Phil seems to have noticed him looking down at the big black letters, tracing them with his fingers like a silent goodbye until next time. 

“You can keep it if you want...take it back home”

Dan looks up at him like he might actually cry. It’s stupid, wanting Phil’s clothes. It’s something high schoolers do when they become ‘official’, it’s not something people in adult relationships do. He’d like to believe he’s grown out of sentiments like boyfriend hoodies, but the idea of having a piece of Phil while he’s back alone in his bedroom sends a wave of emotions through his brain. 

“It’s your favorite one though. I couldn’t…” Why does he always feel the need to deny himself the things he wants? 

“It’s my favorite one on you”. Phil comes over to grab his shoulders and stare at him like he’s trying to prove a point. 

“I like you in my stuff.” Phil looks almost bashful. “Maybe I can keep one of yours too…”

Dan laughs out of fondness, and also disbelief that this is actually real and Phil’s just as gone as he is. 

“Alright. Sweater swap it is!” 

They switch a few items, and once Dan’s picked out his selection of ‘Phil specials’ he inspects their smell. 

“Mmm this one smells like laundry. Can’t have that. Come here and like...rub this on your face or something”

“Like a cat? Are you trying to mark me or something? Cause I can think of a better way t-“

“No idiot, I just... wanna be able to smell you when you’re gone”

Phil seems to get the picture, and sees the merit in the suggestion as he sniffs Dan’s clothes on his lap. He snatches Dan’s items out of his hand while he throws his back, and begins to roll around in a pile of his own hoodies like some kind of animal in heat. He spritzes a bit of his cologne on them, and nods in approval. 

Dan really wishes he could say this was the weirdest thing they got up to this weekend. 

*

He’s back in his room, surrounded by dull brown, which feels appropriate. He always feels duller the first night without Phil. 

At least he’s got his new hoodie, offensively bright green and a touch too big. He pulls the hood up and turns his face to fully smush his nose into it. It smells like Phil. It smells like home. 

They skip Skype tonight and just talk on the phone. They’re both too tired and all Dan really wants is to close his eyes and hear Phil’s voice as he tries to drift off. 

He think Phil might already be asleep, but then he says in his quiet deep tone that tells Dan he’s halfway there “I’m wearing your shirt. I like it”

“Me too”. He hopes the butterflies filling his stomach never stop appearing when he hears Phil say things like that. 

They talk until Phil can’t physically hold a conversation anymore. In his tired, half delirious state he said once they live together, their smells will be all mixed and they’ll make a new one. 

Dan just whispers “yeah” because he doesn’t have the brain capacity to explain how that’s not how that works. Maybe also because that kind of sounds perfect. A time where their lives coexist and everything they have is combined together...

“Doesn’t mean you’ll get this hoodie back though”.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/186699087636/boyfriend-hoodie-g-773-summary-clothes-stealing)


End file.
